


Baby Names

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the Doctor and River name their child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write babyfic, because I don't think the Doctor and River would risk having a child. But if they could, without worrying it would fall into the hands of their enemies, I think they'd be delighted. This scene came to me, and I thought others might enjoy it.

“Oh my god, River. We made a person!”

The Doctor stared up from the medical scanner screen in the Tardis sickbay, his eyes wide with awe. He stared back down at the small cluster of pink cells showing on the screen. 

River, sitting on the diagnostic bed, grinned at him flirtily. “Not quite, Sweetie. She’s only four cells so far.”

“She? You know it’s a she?” he asked excitedly, his eyes so huge and gleaming he looked ready to burst with excitement. 

“No, but I’ve got to use _some_ pronoun.” She cocked her head at him. “Are you pleased?”

“Pleased? _Pleased!_ ” He whooped and scooped her up in a whirling dance, arms and legs going everywhere, bouncing her around until her hair bobbed and she started laughing. 

“A _baby_ , River! We’re going to have a _baby!_ What will we name her?” He stopped dancing suddenly, his face serious as he considered that important question. 

He pointed a finger at her as she started to say something. “And no 'water' names,” he said sternly. "We have enough rivers and ponds."

“We can’t name her Brooke?” River said, mock disappointed, adorably pouting. 

“No.” He said repressively, remembering another Brooke he hadn’t been able to save. 

“Rivelette?” she asked, eyes twinkling.

He glared at her. 

“Oceana?”

He glared harder. 

“Rain?” she was almost laughing now, eyes bright. 

He opened his mouth to refuse, then stopped, an arrested look in his eye. 

“With an ‘e’?” he asked, hopefully.

She nodded, agreeing. 

“And with a ‘y’ if it’s a boy,” he declared. 

“Rainy?” she asked.

“R A Y N E” he spelled out.

She smiled. “It’s a good strong name.”

He grinned at her, totally delighted. “Our child, River,” he said in wonder. He stared down at her flat abdomen.

“Raine Song.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
